


CuCUMber To Me

by orphan_account



Series: Muse(ings) [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Bad Pun, First Date, M/M, Nervous Harry, as you can tell from the title, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis go on their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CuCUMber To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another writing exercise.  
> The words I had to incorporate are:1.cucumber 2.bib 3.custard 4.alarm  
> Cross-posted on Tumblr.

 

**Cu _CUM_ ber To Me**

 

The thing about Harry is that he’s a messy eater. He tends to get sauce everywhere and crumbs all down his shirt. And he really doesn’t want to embarrass himself on his first date with Louis Tomlinson. It’s taken ages just to get Louis to notice him. He doesn’t want to ruin everything in the first five minutes. So, he reasons, wearing his napkin as a bib is significantly less embarrassing than dribbling all over his fancy clothes.

To his credit, Louis doesn’t even raise a brow at Harry’s bib. He smirks and copies the other boy, tucking his napkin into the neck of his shirt as well. They may as well look ridiculous together. When Harry gives him a shy smile at the action, Louis stomach erupts with butterflies.

When the waiter arrives and Louis orders desert, Harry gets nervous again, wondering if he’s done something wrong to make Louis want to cut the date short. Before Harry can open his mouth to order for himself, Louis speaks up again.

“He’ll have the same,” Louis says taking Harry’s menu from his hand and giving it, along with his own, to the waiter.

Harry waits until they are alone to question it.

“Custard for dinner?”

“Custard for _dessert_ ,” Louis insists with a grin. “Who says we have to save the best part for last?”

“Sooo, we’re eating backwards?” Harry enquires.

“We’re eating any way we want,” Louis answers with a shrug. “Rules are made to be broken, Harry. Dare to live life chaotically!”

“Chaos,” Harry intones. “Having desert first leads to chaos?”

Louis laughs. “Not necessarily. I’m just saying, you don’t have to live by other people’s standards.”

“What if they’re _my_ standards? What if I don’t want custard?” Harry asks but Louis can tell it’s more interest in what Louis has to say than facetiousness. 

“Then have what you _do_ want,” Louis’ passion is shining bright in his eyes; his belief, his conviction lies in the square of his shoulders. “Don’t let anyone tell you what you want, Harry. Not even me. _You_ decide what you desire and then take it.”

“Take what I want,” Harry repeats to himself as he stares at, very definitely, the boy of his dreams.

Louis is a bit surprised when Harry suddenly calls the waiter over again and orders a whole slew of food (including their custards) to go and the check while going ahead and handing over his credit card.

‘”What are you doing?” Louis asks as Harry pulls his napkin out of his shirt and motions for Louis to do the same, discarding the fabric on the table.

The waiter comes back with the receipt and waits while Harry signs it assuring him that their food will be right out, eyes growing wide when he sees the tip Harry has written down. He rushes away to make good on his promise.

Harry looks up and catches Louis’ eyes on him.

“I am taking what I want back to my place for a nice, comfortable evening in,” Harry answers with more confidence than he actually feels.

“Isn’t that a bit presumptuous?” Louis asks trying to look scandalized but the smile that he can’t fight down ruins it.

Harry stands as the bags with their food arrive and he takes them in one hand before walking over and offering Louis the other.

“It’s optimistic,” Harry offers with a hopeful grin.

“You’re a funny one, Styles,” Louis says taking his hand. “I like it.”

“You want funny?” Harry asks as he walks Louis out of the restaurant. “What’s a salad’s best pick-up line?”

“I don’t know. What?” Louis plays along.

“Cucumber to me,” Harry answers proudly as Louis laughs at his stupid little joke.

Harry is _so_ in love.

 

~~@@~~

 

He wakes to the sound of his alarm blaring. Which it always does on weekdays. Except. It’s Saturday. Isn’t it?

Harry groans. _Of Course._ Of course the best night of his existence would have to have been a dream.

“Babe,” he hears next to him. “Five more minutes.”

He looks over and sees Louis laying there. Ok, maybe it wasn’t a dream. He closes his eyes to silently thank the universe for getting it right for once.

Then, he hits snooze and rolls over, cuddling Louis close.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
